How to Find a(n Imaginary) Dragon and Two Runaway Girls
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Sequel to How to Escape A Forced Marriage. Hanna had run away from Berk, but unfortunately she was found. On a mission to find Gobber's long-time nemesis 'the Boneknapper.' When everything seemed bleak, a helpful figure with a past similar to hers leaps in to her aid.


"Well, that was easy."

Hanna glared at her kidnappers, restrained in ropes wrapped around her.

A month had passed since she ran away from her arranged marriage and old life. A month she spent flying from island to island with her dragons. A month she had spent on the run from Berk.

She and the dragons decided to spend the night on an Island of bones, never minding the eerie nature. It was more welcoming than Dragon Island and Berk combined.

Due to a certain injury, Hanna and Toothless have to call off on flying. Just until Hanna can create a better prosthetic leg. The other dragons watched over Hanna carefully, letting her lean on them, getting fish and roasting it for her, huddled around her for warmth and comfort.

After all, she saved their lives.

It was that morning when she decided to explore where she heard a voice she could never forget.

"You never forget your first shipwreck. I was stranded on an island with only my broom!"

It was Gobber.

"Whoa! So, the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?"

And Fishlegs.

Meaning Alaric, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were there as well.

"Oh no! They found me!" She ran back to her dragons. "Guys, you need to hide. Hang on...Where's Sharpshot?"

Without thinking straight, she ran into the opening to search for the Terrible Terror, only to be caught by her former villagers.

Long story short: There was a fight, there was fire, there was a cave, there were ropes.

And now the dragons were trapped into the cave and she was tied up.

As mentioned earlier, she glared furiously at them, her anger beyond words needed.

Her hateful stare fell on Alaric, her 'Fiancé.' He stared back, not a hint of emotion on his face. However, his sky-blue eyes lit up with intrigue over her body pulling off Tuffnut's gangly clothes and then switched to horror and shock once he glanced to her legs.

Correction: Leg.

"My gods..."

Snotlout just stood over his cousin, stunned into silence by the sight of the fake limb.

"What happened to her leg?" Fishlegs asked.

"Dragons must've done it." Ruffnut suggested.

Hanna gasped sharply as the vivid memories of the Red Death flashed before her eyes. She could still feel the hot flames when she unconsciously fell to her death, Toothless wrapping protective wings around her, the both of them engulfing in fire.

Fortunately, she survived, and the dragons were saved.

For a price.

If her hands were free, she would run her hand down her shorter leg.

She also wondered if Berk even noticed if the raids had stopped since that very day.

"Is it weird that I find her attractive with the leg gone?" Tuffnut blurted out, earning weird looks (and a glare).

"What a day this turned out!" Gobber exclaimed with joy. "We came for the Boneknapper and we found Hanna!"

Hanna raised a brow, knowing about the Boneknapper all too well from Gobber. She glanced to Alaric. "He's been telling you about the mythical Boneknapper?"

"Last night, He left his underpants by the stove and set his house on fire. He's convinced it was the _Boneknapper_." Alaric answered.

"It was him! That thieving, flying grave-robber found me again! This time, I'm taking him down, once and for all!"

"Just like you did the last three times, huh Gobber?" Hanna retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Mark my words, that dragon is gonna pay!"

Alaric tried to reason with the older Viking. "Gobber, we can't stay here to look for a non-existed dragon. After what happened last month, we know _not_ to put Hanna within a mile of a dragon. We better get back to Berk before the dragons break free."

"With what ship? Ours sunk." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Why don't we just marry Hiccup and Alaric here now?" Tuffnut suggested. "You know, I studied with the officiator, back on Berk? I am after all a man of many talents."

"Uh. Tuffnut, I hate to break it to you, but you can't perform Viking unions." Fishlegs rebutted.

"Wait, what? I can't? Are you sure?"

Snotlout chortled. "You never completed your training because the officiator jumped off a cliff halfway through your first lesson. That was so funny!"

Tuffnut hummed, putting his face in his hands. "Oh, right, yeah. It was probably a bad idea to hold classes on the edge of a cliff. I mean, we lost a lot of good educators that way, especially the ones I pushed."

"And this time, we'll keep you away from the twins!" Fishlegs told Hanna firmly and then he turned to the twins with the same tone. "And NO Loki'ing with the runaway bride!"

"But she's an evil genius!" Tuffnut whined.

"Come on! We just realized how cool she is, and we're not allowed to hang out with her?" Ruffnut complained.

"Blame the unwritten rules of a harsh society." Hanna cracked. Then a hard punch sent her stumbling forward. She turned around and glared at Alaric. "What was that for?"

"You're the only one Gobber will listen to besides your dad. You're his favorite."

"I'm not his favorite, I'm his goddaughter. There's a difference."

"Just talk to him!"

Hanna threw her head back with a groan but nonetheless, she hobbled over to her godfather.

"Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?"

To her surprise, Gobber immediately nodded. "Say no more. I hear you loud and clear and I've got a plan. Alright, who'd like to be dragon bait?"

He pointed ahead, making the teens gasp and turned to Fishlegs and Phil, Gobber's pet sheep. Phil looked bored as always, even when he trotted away, Fishlegs on his own.

"Oh my Thor."

It was only a matter of minutes that Gobber had Fishlegs donning a rope-made moustache, a new helmet made out of bones, and a long white claw-bone clutched in his left hand, and positioned under a massive ribcage hung up by a strong string of rope and Phil was perched on at a height where his hoof held onto the rope that could trap Fishlegs in the ribcage.

"Um, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Eh, Safety's overrated." Gobber dismissed causally, making the fat boy even more scared. Gobber faced his other charges and goddaughter with an eager grin. "Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all!"

The youngsters only gave him cringing looks of disbelief.

"It's sad when they get old." Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut.

"The story or the guy telling them?" She asked.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. She really loved him but times like this, he was crazier than a cat in a bath. "Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

Gobber snorted. "Wormsquat! Now, get into position." He turned to Fishlegs's direction. "Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!"

"For Thor's sake! No wonder the entire village think you're crazy."

"Hello? He sees dead Vikings!"

"Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak..."

While everyone else was busy talking, Fishlegs had gasped, his face turning fearful. "Um, guys…?"

"This is a complete waste of time."

"Let's just go home already."

"I'm keeping the dress."

"Guys, hello?" Fishlegs tried again but was ignored again.

"Does anyone care for the hostage bride's opinion?"

"Hel no!"

"Turn around! You need to turn around!"

"Are we having yak for the wedding cake or fish?"

"I want fish!"

"I want yak!"

"I want no wedding at all."

"_Guys! __**GUYS!**_"

"WHAT?!" Everyone snapped.

A cold breeze chilled against the Vikings' backs, heavy as a soul's breath. Then came the rattling of old bones.

"It's right behind us isn't it?" Hanna deadpanned.

Everyone turned their heads and stared up at what was towering over them.

The Boneknapper.

It was a large dragon, much larger than a Monstrous Nightmare. Its dull, soft-looking, grayish-olive scales was protected by a sturdy armor of bones. Its tail had a club of bones at the end for extra defense.

The dragon opened its huge jaws, about to deliver a powerful roar…

…but it only made a pathetic squeak.

"Well, what do you know? No roar." Fishlegs mused.

Despite its weak roar, the Boneknapper was still menacing enough by the growls it made and the deadly stare set on the Vikings, especially the old one.

"RUN!" Gobber shrieked.

The Vikings ran for their lives, their backs inches away from the hot fire of the Boneknapper. But due to her restricting ropes and missing limb, Hanna was nearly roasted alive.

Nearly.

If it wasn't for Alaric who scooped her up in his arms and carried her off.

"Okay, Gobber, we believe you!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Yeah, totally hard to not believe the scary Boneknapper now!" Tuffnut countered.

Then the Boneknapper swung its tail across the clearing, sending the running Vikings flying right into Fishlegs.

And then Phil lifted his hoof to trap his owner and his charges in the ribcage.

"Phil!"

"Stupid sheep!"

"Farm animal from Hel!"

Everyone glared at the sheep before screaming at the Boneknapper charging at them. Then the dragon shot fire again, yet this time the captives were quick to act by hiding behind the ribcage's bones. Alaric pressed Hanna against the bone in his arms, protecting her from the flames. Ruffnut and Tuffnut climbed on top of each other, too slow to get their own space.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place…" Snotlout chanted over and over.

Soon the fire died but the Boneknapper retorted to claw and climb over the ribcage in a crazy attempt to break in.

That was one persistent dragon.

Its sheer determination was both admirable and frightening.

Fishlegs was even shrieking his head off, freaking out completely. "No, no, no, please, please! Ah! He wants my head! I swear he wants my head! He still thinks I'm Gobber!"

Meanwhile, Hanna squirmed out of Alaric's grasp. Having her face pressed against his chest was cutting off her air. She gazed up at the Boneknapper, immediately spotting a dark hole within its fair white armor. She glanced to her godfather, who yelled at the dragon as he tugged at his belt keeping his pants up effortlessly.

"Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!"

Hanna looked to the Boneknapper again and looked back to Gobber's belt, more preciously, at the white oddly shaped belt buckle Gobber claimed to be the treasure he found in an iceberg in the clutches of a frozen Viking, the 'solid proof' of the Boneknapper's existence.

"Wait a minute…"

The hole and the belt buckle made the wheels in Hanna's head turn, a passage from the Book of Dragons echoing.

…_.The Boneknapper…__Mystery Class…This odd creature collects the bones of dead dragons and makes itself an unusual coat of armour…This dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones and it will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armour…_

"It has a roar so fierce its melts flesh…and it searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armour…

Realization gave her a whack.

"Oh Freya, the treasure!" Wide-eyed and alarmed, she turned to her godfather frantically. "Gobber! Take off your pants!"

Gobber stopped ranting to gawk at his goddaughter. "Huh?"

The other teens were quick to protest. "No!"

"Hanna, are you crazy with dragons on your brain?" Snotlout exclaimed. "He takes a bath once a year! And wears two pairs of underwear! _Two pairs!_ He's more disgusting than the Thorstons!"

Hiccup hopped over to Gobber. "Wait, listen to me. The Book of Dragons said that the Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle! It all makes sense now. Why he is chasing you for all these years and why he can't flesh-melting roar. All because you have the _one_ piece of the puzzle that could fix _**everything!**_"

"Gobber, please, you have to give it back." Alaric pleaded, truly believing his 'fiancée'.

"If it means getting rid of the Boneknapper, I say do it." Fishlegs begged.

However, Gobber stubbornly refused. "No way, it's mine."

Without knowing until the last minute, the Boneknapper had stuck its head in to chomp on the old Viking's wooden pegleg.

"Uh-oh." Gobber gulped.

Gobber was dragged out by the Boneknapper which flung him wildly by the leg as a reckless child would play with a rag doll.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stared up at the sight with growing delight.

"That looks fun."

"Me next!"

"No, me! I said it first!"

"I was born first!"

"No, I was!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Wait, who was born first?"

Hanna thrust herself to the front of the group, head held straight up with a burning face and a voice of vehemence.

"Give him back his bone!" She told him, shouting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Boneknapper eventually let go of Gobber, sending the man flying across the air, screaming his final word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...oh, alright."

Finally, he yielded!

Gobber torn the bone-buckle off of his belt and threw it at the Boneknapper's chest, fitting the gap perfectly with a click, its green soft skin glowing the slightest. Just as Gobber crash-landed among some bones and dirt, the Boneknapper proudly released its long-awaiting roar. Everyone covered their ears to block out the powerful sound. No flesh was melted but the roar was impressively enough to threaten them with deafness. Once the roaring stopped, the Boneknapper moved onto Gobber.

"Gobber!" Hanna shrieked.

Gobber stared up at the dragon that plagued his dreams for decades. He knew that the bone had some importance to the Boneknapper but he never thought why until he heard the truth.

Hanna was right.

He sighed in defeat, hanging his head down low. "Alright, you've got me. Make it fast."

The huge dragon came in close. However, it lovingly nuzzled him, which shocked the old and young Vikings, apart from Hanna who grinned. But the shock and grin vanished when Gobber's trousers dropped to the ground without the support of the bone-buckle keeping them up, showing his disgusting skivvies.

"Uh...ha-ha." Gobber chuckled nervously.

All the youngsters grimaced and turned away in disgust. Fishlegs even barfed.

"That's gonna give me nightmares." Hanna groaned. "But at least we have a ride home."

The Boneknapper flew off.

"Or not."

Gobber waddled over to the kids, slightly stunned over what happened.

"Well…At least the dragon is gone." He simply said.

"Why? We didn't get to kill it!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Hanna gawked at the Vikings. Were they really that blind?

"Excuse me? I mean, really? Didn't you see that? The Boneknapper didn't eat Gobber."

"Because of his poor hygiene." Alaric pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Duh!" The twins agreed.

A dragonesque growl ripped from Hanna's lips. "You guys are all unbelievable!"

While the Vikings fought among themselves, the Boneknapper had merely flown a few feet before landing beside a lone figure. It nuzzled that figure as lovingly as it did with Gobber, behaving like an overgrown puppy-dog by flipping onto its back, tail curled in when the figure scratched its jaw, speaking sweetly in a language far from common in the Norse communities.

"_Nǐ bù kě'ài ma? Shì de, nǐ shì. Shì de, nǐ shì!"_

That mysterious figure stopped scratching to overhear loud voices arguing.

"How can you be so blind?"

"Don't be so sentimental over it."

"It's a stupid dragon, not a Valkyrie!"

"You're making a huge fuss over a monster."

"Dragons are not monsters! Vikings are!"

"She's delusional! Flying with dragons drove her to insanity!"

"We need to get you home and marry Alaric to restore your normality! Well, your _normal normality._"

"Let go of me, Snotlout!"

Hanna struggled in her cousin's grasp. Her angry eyes turned on his smug face before shifting to his head. More specifically, his helmet.

Because Sharpshot was sitting here, Snotlout unaware.

The others, however, were aware.

"Uh, Snot-" Fishlegs tried to warn Snotlout but Alaric hushed him. The oversized blond took out his took out his dagger and shield and approached with caution. And then he bellowed with all of his mustered-up courage. "AAAAHHHH!"

Then Fishlegs brought his dagger down flat on Snotlout's protective-helmet-adorned skull, narrowly missing the Terrible Terror that flew off just in time. Snotlout was out with a clang.

"Huh?"

The fat young Viking looked around for the tiny dragon but no sign of it. However, he did saw an angry boy rising from the ground advancing forward.

"Uh, Snotlout, let me explain, there was a Terrible Terror on your head, I had to- _Please don't hurt me!_"

Hanna looked around for her compact dragon, finding him purring at her feet/foot before being plucked by Tuffnut.

"Found it!" Tuffnut cried.

"Hey, let's see if Hiccup can make it do tricks! Like fetch and speak and make tea!" Ruffnut suggested with glee.

"I got one." Hanna said. "Sharpshot, Bite!"

The Terrible Terror did so, latching onto Tuffnut's round nose.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

The boy screamed high-pitched at the pain which promoted his twin sister to laugh at him, that is until Sharpshot suddenly leapt towards her and chomped on her nose, making her scream in anguish.

A red-nosed Tuffnut simply chuckled. "That is funny."

"Hold on, Ruffnut. I'll get the bugger off." Gobber came over to pry Sharpshot to no avail, only to Ruffnut's pain. "Boys, help me!"

Alaric, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut aided in helping him jerk Sharpshot off Ruffnut's face. Soon enough, Sharpshot released the blonde girl's nose, causing the man and boys to fly back and crash, allowing Sharpshot to slip out, zooming away.

"Hey, where did it go?"

With all attention and effort on the fleeing dragon, Hanna hopped to freedom. She barely made it pass the nearest stack of bones before she was swept up into the arms of her 'fiancé.' She trashed in his grip as he carried her back to the group.

"Put me down, Alaric!"

"Forget it, Hanna. You're coming home."

"Berk is not my home anymore! As a matter of fact, it never was!"

"Berk is your home, you are its heir!"

"No, you are! I'm just the bloodline-passing baby-maker! You only want to marry me just so you'll become chief! It's what you wanted, its what dad wanted, it's what the whole village wanted! You want to be chief so badly, go marry Snotlout! At least he's willing!"

"Don't be so ridiculous! We're in this mess because you decided to turn your back on your village to play piggyback with the enemy."

"No, we're in this mess because my village of horn-brained Vikings turned their backs on me to play bloodshed! Toothless and I, along with the dragons from the arena, took on the selfish **Red Death** solely responsible for everything! It forced the dragons to steal from us to feed itself! And that was no ordinary dragon I ever faced! It was the size of a mountain! Toothless and I nearly lost our lives defeating that thing! I lost my leg!"

The information promoted Alaric to stop walking and just stare at the girl wailing in his arms. "You did what?"

"You heard me! I fly with dragons! I defeated a giant dragon! I lost a limb! I'm 14! I lost my mother to a dragon, but I don't care! I rather die than go back to Berk!"  
"Hanna, calm down."

"You don't give a damn about me! No one does there! Just leave me alone!" She stopped screaming only to break down crying. "That's all everyone does anyway."

Her tears made Alaric feel guilty. With a heart heavy of sadness, he realized that never did he or Stoick or anyone on Berk truly knew how Hanna the Hiccup, chief's daughter, village outcast, heir's betrothed, had felt being herself, what she went through on her own, or how to experience true loneliness.

No wonder she switched sides.

It made him almost _want _to let her go on the Night Fury's back.

But Stoick would never accept it.

"Oh, Alaric, good! You have Hiccup!" Fishlegs said.

Gobber noticed Hanna's downcast state and glanced to Alaric, knowing that, with woe, the boy would be following Stoick's orders despite the girl's feelings.

"Now let's go home and marry them off already!" Snotlout declared.

But before anyone can make up a plan to get back to Berk, something cut through the air above them, a shriek piercing to the ears and two feet planted themselves on the ground, a young girl standing upright, knuckles on her hips and a determined expression worn on her pale face.

Everyone stared at her.

The girl was the same age as the young Vikings, yet her looks were beyond their familiarities. Her skin white as yak's milk, eyes small, narrowly shaped colored a dark shade of brown close to black, lips smeared with bright red paint, and black hair in a bun hanging sloppily on top of her head, bound by a red band with a gold ornament. Her slender and lean body was clad in a red dress of fine, shiny silk. Extravagant and beautiful, though ruined. Cascading skirts torn and dirtied, elaborate folds falling like ocean waves. Oddly enough, gold designs of dragons that seemed almost like the Monstrous Nightmare danced along the folds. Black flat shoes decorated with colourful flowers were on her tiny feet. Around her neck hung a necklace of bones as the ones scattered around the island.

"_Méiyǒu rén zài wǒ de shǒubiǎo shàng qiáng háng jiéhūn!" _She spoke fast in a strange accent with even stranger words.

…

…

…

…

…

"What she say?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't know." Gobber answered, just as confused.

The girl pointed to Alaric and Hanna, speaking again in her weird language. _"__Dān tuǐ nǚhái fàng xiàlái, wǒ huì ràng nǐ zǒu, méiyǒu nǐ zìjǐ de téngtòng de pìgu hé sìzhī__."_

"I think she's threatening us." Fishlegs pointed out timidly.

Ruffnut glanced to Hanna. "I think she wants Hiccup."

Alaric tightened his grip around Hanna and glared at the strange girl.

"Whoever she is, she's hot!" Snotlout drooled.

The girl's narrow eyes furrowed if possible, naturally insulted by the crude comment. Her messily painted lips pursed in a frown. Then her eyes shut, and her face washed of any emotion. She begun to move her arms and legs in a strange dance, moving slowly of a grace the Vikings had never seen due to never possessing any grace, her hands circling in the air.

And then her eyes flew open.

And she let out a scream.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

She dashed forward, running fast, appearing in a flash of red and white and black, towards the Vikings who took defensive stances for impact.

But what they didn't expect was the girl taking a sudden leap, delivered a swift kick to Snotlout's head, knocking him out and somersaulted over the Vikings before falling perfectly on her two feet.

They gasped. She breathed heavily. Hanna whistled.

The girl stretched, her slender body thinning more by the length and height. _"__Wa, dà bèndàn bǐ xiǎo zhū hái ruǎn, jíshǐ dàizhe gāng tóukuī."_

"Oh, you little-"

Gobber threw his sword at her out of classic Viking impulse, but the girl merely sidestepped, allowing the sword to stick in a rock instead. She snapped her fierce eyes to him, making the old Viking gulp.

"_**HEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAH!"**_

She flipped over to Gobber, the last one landing her stood right in front of him, standing under his chin, glaring which scared him a little.

"_**WAH HA!"**_

Then she punched him, swiftly knocking his lights out.

"Whoa!"

"Get her, you idiots!"

The twins ran like yaks, heads bowed and down, charging at the girl with hands out to grab her, coming at each side of. Just as they were in a close distance, the girl jumped up high and made a split in the air, kicking each twin in the face.

"_**AI YAH!"**_

With both siblings down, Fishlegs charged in with a shield, blindly yelling. He succeeded in chasing the girl but didn't know it was part of her newest plan. With him behind her, she ran up a huge rock, flipped backwards and landed behind him. With a squeak, Fishlegs turned and yelped right before a swift punch took him out.

All that was left to fight was Alaric.

He had to act fast.

After setting set Hanna down behind a huge rock (beside Snotlout, still unconscious), he readied himself with his trusty axe and stared down the girl who took out his group out.

She grabbed Tuffnut's spear, spinned it around impressively and stared back.

With a yell of fury, he charged, and she wordlessly did the same. They sparred, steel and wood clashing. He moved almost as fast as she did due to his less-muscly form. The fight prolonged, both warriors breaking a sweat. Alaric had to admit, this girl was a formidable fighter, the first to keep up with him or even overpower him at his own game. She moved fast and furious, a streak of red wielding a mere stick. It was like fighting a wild dragon with the agility of a Deadly Nadder, the speed of a Speed Stinger, ferocity of a Monsterous Nightmare, and the trickery of a Hideous Zippleback.

A dragon unknown to all Vikings.

He swung his axe, slicing her spear in axe, seemingly winning. But she swept past him quickly, leaving a trail of some sort of black powder, pouring around his feet, running a good foot away.

The smirk on her face was more malicious than the twins.

"_**HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

She screamed madly as she picked up two small rocks, slanted them together, and sparks flew.

One of those sparks fell on the black powder.

The powder lit up in the oddest of bright flames, running in the blink of an eye, strange popping sounds erupting, lights exploding at Alaric's feet.

He screamed, his pants and skin burnt, jumping to put the flames out. His jumping caused him to slip and hit his head against a boulder. His mind slipped away to blackness, his eyes drooping.

A name slurred on his lips. "Hanna…"

And down he went.

The girl nodded, pleased with herself. And then she walked over to the huge rock where Hanna was hiding behind (and Snotlout was still unconscious).

Despite her earlier displays of aggressive, the girl gently pulled Hanna up, leading her against her own body for support, and she whipped out a dagger from Snotlout's boot to cut the ropes tied tight on Hanna.

Hanna gazed at her. This odd person helped her without a first thought or any hesitation, rescuing her from the single-minded brutes intended on putting her in a destiny she hated.

And those brutes got their butts kicked.

Something pressed itself against Hanna's back. With a squeak, she turned, finding the snout of the Boneknapper digging into her spine, breathing heavily.

The girl bowed before Hanna. _"__Xièxiè nǐ huíguī Zhōu de gǔtou. Méiyǒu tā, tā bùnéng páoxiāo.__"_

Hanna had absolutely no idea what she just said, but she can understand the gratitude in her foreign words. The girl seemed to fully understand Norse.

The Boneknapper nuzzled Hanna's left hip. She patted its head in response, feeling the vibrations of its purrs.

Her rescuer smiled at them. _"__Zhōu fēicháng xǐhuān nǐ.__"_

Hanna's ears perked on the first word. She pointed to the Boneknapper. "Is…Zhou…his…name?"

The girl nodded eagerly.

"You...like...dragons?"

The girl nodded again, grinning.

"Me... too."

_**BLAST!**_

The girls and dragon jolted at the sudden explosion. The five dragons zoomed out of the cave while they looked frantically for their favorite human, finding her with another human girl and a dragon thought to be imaginary. Toothless darted straight for Hanna and attacked her with licks and nuzzles.

"Took you long enough." She giggled. Out of nowhere, Sharpshot flew into her arms and immediately fell asleep while purring.

Hanna glanced to the girl who saved her life. With a small smile, she held out her hand "What is your name?"

"Vipermei." The girl, _Vipermei, _answered as she grasped the hand.

"I'm Hanna."

The two girls shook hands, then Vipermei gently tugged, pulling Hanna up onto Zhou. The Boneknapper knelt down, allowing Toothless to climb onto its back before taking off into the sky, settled right behind Hanna while Vipermei gripped the neck joints, grinning against the wind in her face. The other dragons followed suit.

Vipermei crackled madly and looked over her shoulder. _"__Wǒ kěyǐ jiào nǐ gōngfū. Dāng báichī shìtú qiǎngpò nǐ jìnrù bāobàn hūnyīn shí tā huì pài shàng yòng chǎng. Xiàng wǒ de jiārén yīyàng.__"_

Hanna just shook her head, smiling.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Back down on the island of bones, one of the knocked-out Vikings slowly woke up.

Snotlout still felt dizzy as he slurred. "What a woman...Did someone get the number off that Boneknapper? I wanna write her, uh…"

And then he promptly drops his head and fell right back unconscious again.

* * *

Chinese translations

_Nǐ bù kě'ài ma? Shì de, nǐ shì. Shì de, nǐ shì! = _Aren't you cute? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!

_Méiyǒu rén zài wǒ de shǒubiǎo shàng qiáng háng jiéhūn! _= No one is getting forcibly married on my watch!

_Dān tuǐ nǚhái fàng xiàlái, wǒ huì ràng nǐ zǒu, méiyǒu nǐ zìjǐ de téngtòng de pìgu hé sìzhī__. = _Put the one-legged girl down and I will let you go without sore butts and missing limbs of your own.

_Wa, dà bèndàn bǐ xiǎo zhū hái ruǎn, jíshǐ dàizhe gāng tóukuī. _= Wow, the big oaf is softer than a piglet, even with the helmet of steel.

_Xièxiè nǐ huíguī Zhōu de gǔtou. Méiyǒu tā, tā bùnéng páoxiāo. _= Thank you for returning Zhou's bone. He cannot roar without it.

_Zhōu fēicháng xǐhuān nǐ._ = Zhou likes you so much.

_Wǒ kěyǐ jiào nǐ gōngfū. Dāng báichī shìtú qiǎngpò nǐ jìnrù bāobàn hūnyīn shí tā huì pài shàng yòng chǎng. Xiàng wǒ de jiārén yīyàng._= I can teach you Kung Fu. It comes in handy when idiots try to force you into arranged marriages. Like my family.


End file.
